Garodin Silversmith
Description Garodin Silversmith is slightly shorter than the average human male. He has brown hair that is mostly tied back in a pony tail. He has green, observant eyes. From behind his mask, Garodin tends to observe the area, being slightly paranoid by nature. Normally, you see Garodin wearing full armor. He very rarely wears anything else. And when he does, it is mostly his fishing outfit. He proudly wears the Arathorian tabard on his armor. Recently, Garodin became the Spymaster of Arathor, and he takes pride in his work. Scars He has a scar at his left eyebrow, looking strangely a lot like a bitemark. He has several minor scars over his face and chest from cut and burn wounds. Tattoos On his left lower arm, he has a tattoo looking like an entwined Horde and Alliance mark, bound together with the words -freak- Pets The pet you mostly see following Garodin, is his worg pup, Fluffy. Who is one of the people Gar holds above everyone else. Because Fluffy has helped him get through some hard times. History Starter History Garodin Silversmith was born in Stromgarde, together with his twin, Merian. Life in Stromgarde was good, untill his 6th birthday. It was late, near midnight. His parents had told him to go and sleep long ago, but he stayed up, hiding behind a door while spying on them. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash as the door was kicked in. Garodin, in clear shock threw himself towards his bed and hid under it, watching as two men dressed in black entered the house, followed by some man in a robe. He started crying as he saw that they pulled out a dagger each and stabbed his father several times as he tried to stop them. But as that wasn't enough, he saw them push his mother up against a wall and rape her, before slitting her throat. The man in the robe ordered his two henchmen into Garodin's and Merian's rooms. The rogue walked into Garodin's room and swiftly pulled the blanket off the bed, before grinning and saying, So yer trying to hide, 'ey lad ? Garodin stayed completely still, before suddenly sneezing, making the rogue kneel and look under the bed, meeting Garodin's gaze. He was about to grab his arm, as the alarm went and the robed man yelled, Let's leave! Garodin let out a sigh of relief as the rogue left him and started running off, before seeing them drag his sister with them. Garodin rolled out from under his bed and walked over to his parents and started shaking them, not wanting to realise that they weren't sleeping, simply dead. He bursted into tears and dug his face into his father's chest. Staying like that untill the guards came and dragged him away from the scene. After that day, he got to spend a year in an orphanage, before getting adopted by a fisherman coming on a journey from Southshore. So from that day, Garodin lived in Southshore with his new adoptive father. Constantly training himself so that he one day may have his revenge on the three. The last month of his 23rd year, he finally found the three, being fully busy drinking in a tavern. Garodin grinned widely and poured some poison into a drink that later the robed man drunk. He screamed out in agony as the poison spread through his body, before falling down dead to the ground. By the time that the two henchmen realised what happened, Garodin had thrusted one of his daggers into one of their throats. The second henchman turned towards him, and after a while recognizes him. Garodin smiled to himself as he could see the fear in the henchman's eyes. Garodin charged forward and thrusted a lit dynamite stick in between the henchman's shoulder armor and neck, and then left as the dynamite blew the man apart. As Garodin left the tavern and returned home that night, he sat down on his bed and smiled to himself, finally being able to take his revenge. But swifty, the smile turned into a frown. For he now realised that he have no purpose to live... He had devoted his to revenge, it being all he cared for. And now that he has taken it, he has nothing left... Garodin spent several days in his room, only going out to eat and drink. Before deciding what to do with his life. He's going to work as a fisherman, and if possible, find his sister. Though he'll always answer the call of battle from Stromgarde, them being one of the few he'd be willing to fight for. But untill the day that they call for him comes, he will remain a peacefull fisherman. Ingame History After several years, Garodin was assigned with a task by his adoptive father. He was asked to travel to Refuge Point to deliver a message. Which he was not allowed to open. Gar quickly accepted the task, seeing how simple it seemed. As he travelled there, he passed his old home, Stromgarde, a tear went down his cheek as he remembered what happened to it. Once he focused his gaze, he could see a group of people standing at the gates, all wearing red tabards with a white bird on them. The tabard of Arathor. Garodin, who had long thought that the Arathorians were extinct, quickly rushed to them, and talked to the man who seemed like their leader. A warrior named Elegost Dawnweaver. After a quick conversation, Garodin found out that Stromgarde was about to get attacked by the Horde, and that they needed all the help they could get. So he quickly enlisted into the Arathorian army as a scout. During the siege Garodin became more and more loyal towards Arathor. He was deeply impressed by their courage and strength and wished to be one of them, hence, he remained with Arathor after they had won the siege. That week, was probably the most important, yet one of the most horrible ones in his life. For it introduced him to Arathor. A few days after the siege was over, he got a letter from King Trollbane, asking him to attend the next officer meeting. Garodin quickly thought that he had done something bad, and was about to get punished. But it proved to be quite the opposite. Once he was there, King Vasgar Trollbane made him the new Dortolo. Garodin couldn't believe it. The fisherman from Southshore had become the Spymaster of Arathor. He took the job with pride. And has since then been the Spymaster. For several weeks, he simply recruited, trained, and spied for Arathor. Untill he got his new task from the king, to spy on the Dark Sphere, to find information about the missing queen. First, Garodin went to the Scarlet Enclave, where he found nothing but papers, telling that the Dark Sphere has moved south. He rode back to the camp, and hired a gryphon that took him to Stormwind, where he met Elegost again and talked to him. So both of them went to the dwarven territory Loch Modan. Where they found out from the locals that the Dark Sphere had passed by, heading to the Searing Gorge. There their luck ended. For when they were searching the gorge, they were ambushed by Dark Iron dwarves, Elegost was struck by a stone and was knocked unconscious, so Garodin activated his hearthstone and threw it on Elegost, taking him away from danger. Knowing that either just him, or both he and Eldamar would get captured, Garodin drew the attention of the Dark Iron away from Eldamar, yelling for him to return to Stromgarde. Alone, Gar was no match for the Dark Iron, they quickly caught him in a net and knocked him out. The next thing Garodin knew, he was in a cell in Blackrock Depths. There he remained for a month, the dwarves taking him away to be tortured once or twice each day. With no luck. After a month, they decided that it was a waste of time. So they threw him into the Ring of the Law. For him to participate in an arena match. Garodin was sent without weapons and armor, weakened from a month of torture, against a band of scorpids. As he pushed himself to his full height, not letting the dwarves see him break. He suddenly saw a sight he did not expect. Two humans jumped down to him, and quickly dispatched the scorpids. His old friend, Elegost. And a crusader named Leodias had come to save him. They quickly helped him to the supply room, where Garodin put on his armor once again, before doing his best to help Elegost and Leodias get out from the depths. Thankfully, all 3 of them got out. And returned to Stormwind, where they found a healer who took care of their wounds. Category:Arathorians Category:Alliance Characters Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters